Secrets Revealed
by TmnT A A Lover
Summary: R5 is going on World Tour. On the way they found out a secret that the weren't supposed to know about. And to make it worst really bad mistakes are made.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets. Everybody has secrets. Even families have their secrets. I bet that you never would expect your parents keeping a _very big secret from _you. A secret that they plan on hiding it from you that you never know it existed. A secret that if you knew about it you would keep searching for it until the end of your life. Okay maybe you wouldn't want to search for it for the rest of your life. Trust me once you know what the secret is you'll understand. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ross Lynch. And this is the story when my life is dramatically changed.

You know my family. My three brothers Riker, Ryland, and Rocky. My sister Rydel. And I can't forget Ratliff obviously. Then there is my mom Stormie and my dad Mark. So the story starts at home. Riker told me something that I couldn't believe. R5 was going on WORLD TOUR! I invited Laura over so I can tell her the big news.

When someone knocked on the door I yelled, '' I'll get it! Laura I got something really important to tell you. '' Laura looked at her phone and held it up so I can see it and said, '' I know. You told me when you texted me. Believe I got the message. '' She showed me all of the texts I sent her. She had to actually scroll down a little so that I saw all the texts I sent to her just from today.

'' So what's the _big _news? By the huge smile on your face it must be really important, '' Laura said I was about to say it but I was interrupted by Rocky. My brother ran down the stairs his smile as big as mine.

'' I can't believe that we are going on WORLD TOUR! It's just going to be us and the fans around the world for a whole year. I bet you can't believe it either Laura! '' Rocky said to Laura totally messing everything up. I decided to hit him upside down the head for telling her before I did. And for his stupidity I told him to get locked in a closet. Rocky obviously got the message because he stuck his tongue at me and left.

At first I thought I saw some dread on her face, but she smiled and squeaked out, '' That's great guys! " She gave me a big huge.

I laughed nervously when Laura asked, '' So when are you guys leaving? '' I didn't want her to know that it was going to be two days before we go. I also had something else in mind to tell her and I found out it wasn't going to be easy.

Riker, who apparently overheard our conversation, shouted from the kitchen, '' We're leaving in two days! '' I picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it into the kitchen. I smirked when I heard Riker's voice say, '' Ow! Oh great now my lunch is ruined! Thanks a lot! ''

'' Oh, '' I heard Laura say quietly. Why did those two bozos have to ruin it? I didn't blame her. I would feel the same way if my best friend was going to be gone for a whole year. I got it all planned out on how to tell Laura this. It might not of been a really good plan, but at least it could've worked!

'' I got other good news too! '' I said trying to cheer her up. Laura clearly was feeling some dread. I could tell from the expression on her face. '' Guess who gets to be a guest star on our tour? ''

'' Who? ''

'' Come one guess. ''

'' Just tell me! '' Laura demanded playfully shoved me.

'' You! '' I said waiting for her reaction.

I could tell that she didn't believe me. '' Really? This isn't some mean joke? '' Laura asked I jumped a little and said yes. My face fell when Laura said she might not be able to do it.

'' It isn't you Ross! Or anybody! It's that I don't know if my dad is going to let me. '' Laura looked away from me. I completely forgot about Damiano Marano! Oh man...

'' Don't worry Ross I bet he's going to say yes. '' I felt relieved when she said that, but I don't know if it's going to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura decided to have her father come over to our house to talk about her coming with us on tour.'' No! Absolutely not! I forbid it! '' exclaimed Damiano Marano. He looked like his daughter asked him if she could jump off of a cliff. And trust me I've seen what people look like when they do in movies.

'' Please Dad! You can trust Ross and his family. Come on, please Dad! '' Laura pleaded. Her mother was fine with her going on tour with us, her dad.. not so much. Laura started to do puppy eyes in which her father still said no. How could he resist the puppy eyes? It makes Laura look so... well what puppies look like when they do it! When this girl's puppy did the eyes to me I gave it so much food that it couldn't even walk. I didn't think a puppy could be that fat.

'' Why not? '' Laura demanded her father seemed to be thinking hard on something then he said, '' Well, first of all there is no adult supervision. '' Okay maybe that's true. Wait what about Riker? He counts as an adult.

'' Riker is an adult. '' Laura said voicing my thoughts. '' I know that, but I mean like an adult that I could really trust. '' Damiano said looking around the room. Oh come on! You can trust Riker, seriously.

'' Look honey I just don't want you to be left alone with basically teenage boys. I'm just trying to protect you. What if they... do something to you! You have no idea what they could do to you when you are alone in bed! '' Damiano exclaimed making Laura's face redden in embarrassment. I tensed. Apparently her father forgot I was there.

'' Dad! Ross is here you know! And the rest of his family! '' Laura looked at me her face reddening even more.

I decided to talk to him. I said softly, '' Mr. Marano none of my brothers would... do anything to your daughter. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise. You can trust me. Plus my sister, Rydel , is going to be there and other stuff? '' My mind kinda went blank at the last sentence. Damiano gave me an uncertain look.

'' You mean that promise, Ross? I putting all of my trust into you. I'm letting my little girl to go with you, if you mean this promise. '' Damiano said giving me a look that said ' if you hurt my little girl you're dead! '.

'' Yes, I do. '' I said sincerely. Wow, he's making it sound like I'm marrying Laura! Well, that would be cool. Wait what?

'' Okay then, '' Damiano take a breath then continued, '' you can go on tour with them. ''

'' Yes, thank you Dad! I love you! '' Laura hugged her dad then turned and hugged me. Her hugs were so good! Okay then, maybe somethings wrong with me.

'' I'll call you later to check how you're doing! '' Damiano yelled looking to where Laura went then left. I can't wait for the two days to pass!

Everybody was happy when they heard that Laura was going. Rydel and Laura mentioned girly things and all when Riker said that we were going to Italy first. In which me, Rocky, and Riker said no when they asked us if we wanted it to do it with them.

'' Oh well it'll be just us girls huh Laura? It'll be a girl day for us! While you boys have a boy day. '' Sometimes I wonder about girls. I bet girls wonder about us boys!

Two days later we're on a stuffy plane for about three hours so far. Ratliff and I were playing tic-tac-toe on a napkin. I always seem to lose to him though. At first I thought he was cheating. Then I thought, how someone could cheat in tic-tac-toe. Rocky was listening to something on his ipod. Riker was taking a nap. Which wasn't a good idea since the girl sitting next to him was taking pictures. Rydel and Laura were sitting together talking about things. Sometimes I can hear little bits of their conversations. Those little bits made no sense to me though. Who was Derik the stable boy and why did he have so much to live for?

'' Beat you again! Hand the peanuts over. '' Ratliff made a motion with his hands. I sigh then gave him my peanuts. I wasn't hungry anyway.

'' How do you always win? '' I ask as he ate the peanuts. '' I don't know. I guess I'm just that awesome! '' I rolled my eyes at his answer. I tried to grab a peanut but he swatted my hand away. Oh great now I'm hungry!


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours we finally made it to France. I know I said Italy before but I made a mistake. We arrived at the hotel in thirty-minutes. I forgot what the name of the hotel was, but I don't think it really mattered. Ratliff was talking but I didn't hear what he was saying until the end.

'' - and flat screen TVs. I think that's pretty cool. Anyways who is going to sleep with who? '' Ratliff asked bring my attention to him. Rydel's phone slipped out of her purse making a _clank__._ Rydel didn't notice that her phone fell, but Ratliff did. He kneeled down and picked it up handing it over to Rydel.

'' Thanks. '' Rydel said checking if her phone was okay. Laura was standing beside me all of the sudden. She nudged my arm and whispered, '' Ross, those two love each other and they don't even know it. '' At first I didn't get it then I saw Ratliff and Rydel laughing at a joke Riker said.

'' You mean Ratliff and Rydel? Look Laura are you saying we play matchmaker? I don't know if that's- '' She cut me off saying, '' I know, but it's a perfect idea! Come on please Ross. If you don't do it for me do it for your sister. '' She made it sound like I kicked a cute puppy when I said no.

'' Fine let's do this. '' I sighed giving into her crazy plan. We turned our attention to Riker. It turned out we didn't miss much.

'' I call Rocky! '' Riker and Ratliff yelled in unison each grabbing an arm of the clueless rock star. I decided it was time to get our plan into action. '' Okay me and Laura are going to sleep together. Riker and Rocky will sleep together. That leaves Ratliff and Rydel... '' I trailed off when I say the look on Ratliff's face. It was PRICELESS! I slowly took out my phone and took a picture of Ratliff's face. Oh boy I can't wait to show him this later.

'' Look, dude I have to live with her everyday. It's only fair that you share rooms with her. Plus I always seem to end up sharing rooms with her on tours. '' Riker said to Ratliff who started to calm down. He agreed after a few moments. I guess it did seem a little weird at the idea of sleeping with your best friend that is a girl. Then I realized that I'm going to have to sleep with Laura. An assistant gave us our room keys. When I started to open the door I silently hope there was going to be two beds. _Please __let there be two beds! Darn it there isn't! _I thought staring at the only bed in the large room. We were both silent for a minute.

I turned to Laura and said, '' Is this really worth it? Sometimes we have to ask ourselves that very question, Laura. '' She rolled her eyes. Apparently it is worth it. I could sleep on the couch.. No that would make Laura feel bad. Well it looks like I'm sleeping in the same bed as Laura.

**(Ratliff's POV)**

After our first concert I was tired. All I wanted to do was to jump in bed and sleep... That's when I remembered that I had to sleep with Rydel. It's not like I hate her or anything. It's just that I feel a little tingle when I think of sleeping with her. Being uncomfortably close to her body. It was probably Laura's idea. I could by the way she was smiling. Standing by Ross whispering some plan to him. I didn't want Rydel to feel weird or anything either. There was the couch.

'' I don't want you to feel weird Rydel. Here I'll just sleep on the couch. '' I started to get the couch ready when Rydel started to talk. I could tell that she felt bad.

'' Ratliff you don't have to do that for me. Really you don't. '' She insisted looking a me sadly. I sigh, might as well do it. I slid into the bed trying hard to make room for Rydel. I scooted a little when our backs touched. I did this many times before. I soon found myself on the floor.

'' Are you okay? '' Rydel asked concern laced in her voice. I got up quickly rubbing my head.

I answered, '' Yeah I'm fine. This was going to be a long night.

**(Back to Ross)**

I was shaken awake by Laura who looked really bored. I tried to go back to sleep, but she kept shaking me awake.

'' What is it? '' I asked annoyed. Everything was a bit blurry. I was still sleepy.

'' I can't sleep, Ross. Can we sing a song? '' Laura said giving me the puppy eyes. I decided to give in if it meant me getting to be able to sleep faster. I got my guitar and started to sing.

After we were done singing Laura started to snuggle in the bed sheets. I settle down in bed next to her letting the darkness take over. The next morning all of us met together in the lobby to discuss on what we going to do. Everybody was there except Ratliff and Rydel.

'' Wonder why they aren't here yet. Usually Ratliff is the one that's wakes up early. Rocky can you get them? '' Riker asked looking at Rocky. Several minutes later Rocky came in with Ratliff and Rydel trailing behind. Rocky looked really mad.

'' Guys you won't believe of what just happened! '' Rydel said earning a glare from Rocky.


	4. Chapter 4

'' So when Rocky went to get us; he went into the wrong room. So this old woman started to whack him on the head. Yelling at him in French. I think that she cussed at him. It was really funny, '' Rydel said ignoring the glares that Rocky was giving her.

'' That Granny had taste. I can't believe that you let some old lady beat you Rocky. '' Ratliff said making everybody laugh. '' I'm never going to your room ever again! '' Rocky yelled at them still rubbing his head. Laura and I were going to see the Eiffel Tower. Riker and Rocky didn't have any plans. I suggested they just go sightseeing like we were going to do. Ratliff's phone beeped from his pocket.

He laughed when he took it out. He showed it to me. It was a picture of Riker taking a nap in the plane. I remember seeing the girl taking pictures of him. The gir that l took the picture was getting a lot of likes on Facebook. Riker grabbed the phone to see what was so funny.

'' How did someone take a picture of me sleeping? '' Riker asked although it was kinda obvious. Then some girls walked in and took a picture of us in the lobby. I know this might not be nice, but some of our fans are kinda like stalkers. Especially the paparazzi they are stalkers for sure.

I was getting inpatient. We didn't have all day. '' Let's go Laura. '' I whined grabbing her hand to drag her out of the hotel.

The Eiffel Tower was awesome! Laura and I stayed there for two hours. When we arrived at our room I knew something was up. I didn't know what but I could feel it. Laura told me she was going to spend some time with Rydel. I was going to watch some TV with Rocky,Ratliff, and Riker anyways. There was this show call The Walking Dead that Rocky wants to show us. At the most I fell asleep during the show.

It was dark for a moment then I got this weird vision. There was me kneeling over a girl in a room with shards of glass everywhere. I was crying while cradling the girl in my arms. A man with a gun in his hands was standing a couple of feet away from me. He was seemed to be frozen in place. Like if he was a statue. A pool of blood was beside the girl. Then emotions came over me. I felt fury first then anguish. I woke up feeling like I was going to cry.

Riker looked at me in concern when he heard me gasp. He asked, '' Are you okay Ross? Is that a tear? '' There was in fact a tear running down my cheek. I didn't know why it was there. Suddenly Rocky was by my side with Ratliff. I told them about the dream and what happened in it.

'' So what you're saying is that dream made you cry? '' Rocky said uncertainly like if he was afraid I was going to cry again. I shrugged not so sure of what happened either.

'' It was probably just a nightmare. When you sleep in front of a TV you're bound to get weird dreams. '' Ratliff reasoned to us. I wish he was right about it being the TV's fault. I know he's wrong because I had that exact dream before. And I was sleeping in my bed.

Rocky and I were walking down the hall to get to the lobby when this voice yelled at us. It turned out to be that same old lady that Rocky met yesterday. Rocky started running when the old lady took her umbrella out from her purse.

'' Oh no it's Psycho Granny! I'm out of here! '' Rocky said before the old lady approached us.

'' My name is not Pyscho Granny! '' The old lady whacked him on the head then went into the elevator. I laughed when Rocky started rubbing his head saying things about an evil grandma under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

After two weeks more in France we were going to leave. I wished that we could stay at France for a little while more, but I can't wait to see our next stop either. (I couldn't think of a another place that would go with the story. Sorry) The plane ride wasn't so long though and boring. I sat beside Ratliff again. Plus I finally beat Ratliff in tic-tac-toe! Laura was sitting next to Riker instead of Rydel. Rocky was sitting with Rydel this time. Before we got to the airport Riker said that he wasn't going to fall asleep this time on the plane. He was failing though because the only thing that Laura was talking about was clothes. Of course all of us talk about clothes and all that other boring things that we don't really enjoy. But for two hours straight? Nope! Basically constantly talking about clothes for at least two hours straight was a lullaby that Riker couldn't resist.

Ratliff got up to go to the bathroom. So I decided to watch Laura talk to Riker. Well, I mostly watched Riker and his battle against sleep. Laura stopped talking and looked at her phone. Riker's eyes started to droop a little when Laura started to talk again. Riker leaned a little into the chair still trying to stay awake. Few seconds later I could hear him snoring. I guess he did deserve some sleep. Riker _had_ to drive us to the airport because he was the only one that knew were it was. We started to head for the airport in the evening. When we made it to the airport it was already the next day in the afternoon. Meaning Riker didn't sleep at all since yesterday. Laura waved a hand in front of Riker's face making sure that he was asleep.

'' Riker? Is this a joke? I didn't think I was that boring. '' Laura seemed a little hurt when Riker didn't respond to her.

I didn't want her to think that she was boring so I said, '' You're not boring Laura. It's just that Riker didn't have a chance to sleep since yesterday. So you get it now, right? See? He is out cold. '' I punched Riker in the arm to make my point extra clear. I wasn't surprised when Riker didn't move.

'' Thanks Ross. You always know how to cheer me up. '' Laura leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. She sat back down and took her phone out of her purse. I'm glad she wasn't looking at me anymore because I was blushing like crazy!

Apparently Ratliff returned from the bathroom. I was glad that he didn't mention the whole affair. Instead he said, '' Huh. Looks like that same girl is taking pictures of Riker again. I can't wait until Riker finds out. '' I nodded still thinking of Laura. I wondered of what Rocky and Rydel were doing this whole time. I turned around to see them.

'' - then he got bald and grayish. And his nose is really different. It's like a cat's nose, but his nose is grey. '' Rocky said to Rydel who was nodding the whole time. I slumped back into my seat not understanding of what they were talking about. It was like one of those weird moments when you hear a guy say something like '' Goblins are way better then elves! '' and you are like 'what is he talking about?'. Then it turns out he was talking to his friends about it the whole time and we didn't know about it. I think that people have had those weird moments. Well, people have weird moments probably not like of what I was thinking.

'' So wanna play some more tic-tac-toe? '' Ratliff asked me after I was done thinking this. I agreed then lost the game. I can't wait to get off this plane!

It was finally over! The plane was about to land in two minutes. I stretched my legs because I had barely moved them since Riker feel asleep. Laura was shaking Riker awake. Well, Laura was trying to shake him awake. I decided to help Laura.

I leaned close to Riker and yelled, '' Fire! '' Riker's eyes immediately snapped open.

'' Where! I hate you, '' Riker said once he realized that there was no fire. I put a hand to my chest and said, '' Oh, I'm so devastated. ''

When we arrived at the hotel we were staying at, I saw this poster. It had a little black girl on it. She looked to be about three years old. Beneath it said '' have you seen this girl? If so call the police. '' I looked down to the bottom of the poster. It said that the poster was made at least four months ago. I felt really bad for the little girl's parents. Maybe she didn't have parents. I did see an orphanage when we were driving over here.

'' Okay guys I just learned that this hotel has two beds in the rooms. So we can just sleep with the same person we did before. '' Riker said happy that none of us complained. Ratliff coughed beside me. The cough was the kind of cough that you should worry about.

'' You okay dude? Are you sick? '' Rocky asked Ratliff looking at him in concern. Ratliff shook his head in a way that told me he was telling the truth. It wouldn't be good if Ratliff was sick. 'Cause tomorrow we're going to do a concert. My mind went back to the little girl again. I wonder what happened to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Rydel's Pov)**

I woke up to a muffled sound. I checked the clock. It said eleven thirty p.m. The sound was coming from Ratliff, who was sleeping in the other bed beside me. I whispered loud enough so he could hear me. '' Hey are you okay? '' Ratliff turned around to look at me.

'' Yeah. Why do you ask? '' He asked huskily. I couldn't see all of his face because it was in the middle of the night. The moonlight was covering half of Ratliff's face while the other half was in the shadows. He added, '' Look I just sneezed. That's all. Okay? '' I could tell that he didn't want to talk anymore.

I didn't want to act like if I was his mother either so I said, '' Sure. '' I turned around in the bed to see Ratliff's back facing me. I knew something was wrong but I decided to let the feeling go. I really didn't want to be a bother.

It was nine in the morning when I woke up. I saw Ratliff still in bed, his back still facing me. Strange, I thought when I started to get up from the bed. I guess that Ratliff decided to sleep in. I went into the bathroom to change. I was going to meet Ross and the others in Riker's room. I walked back into the room to see Ratliff still in bed, unmoving. I could feel concern already when I walked towards him. I started to shake him when until I heard a groan. I gasped at what I saw. Ratliff was pale and had dark circles under his dull eyes. He sneezed when he looked at me, then he started to have a coughing fit.

'' Did you sleep at all last night? '' I asked putting my hand on his head. He had a fever. Ratliff shook his head weakly in response. I wanted to know how he got sick. " How did you sick? '' Ratliff moaned when I started to smooth his sheets.

'' At the bathroom in the airport. That's what I think anyways. '' He answered hoarsely before turning away from me. I guess he didn't like to look weak in front of me or anyone else.

" Okay I'm going to tell the others. I'll be back in a sec. '' I told him before I walked out of the door, closing it gently. I could hear talking when I approached the door.

Laura went to her room to get some tissues. I needed to know what was wrong with Ratliff that I didn't know about yet.

It all stopped when I opened the door. Riker looked at me noticing that Ratliff wasn't with me. '' Where's Ratliff? '' He asked before Rocky walked pass him. I could tell that he was auguring with the others.

'' Look if you want me to get him- '' Rocky was cut off by Ross, who put a hand on his shoulder and said, '' Let her answer bro. '' I sighed ready to say the horrible news.

'' Ratliff is sick guys. I guess we have to move the concert to another day. Probably should call Ryland right now. '' We all knew how disappointed our fans would be, but what other option do we have?

Everybody started to talk all at once. Only Laura and I were the ones that stayed calm. Riker yelled in a voice that meant he ran out of patience. So that meant we all shut up when he uses that voice.

'' STOP! '' Look can we see him? So we can discuss this problem as a family. '' Riker said when everybody was silent. I nodded slowly not wanting to sound like a scared little girl. I could tell that he felt a little awkward now that everybody was staring at him. He coughed saying, '' Okay let's go. '' He walked out of the room leaving us.

I followed closely behind Riker not wanting him to get in my room before I did. When I walked in I could tell that Ratliff was trying very hard to stay awake. I decided to tell him the news. Ross and the others walked in looking directly at Ratliff. Laura walked towards us standing beside me. Ratliff turned his head away from us. He obviously was uncomfortable at being stared at like if he was an alien.

I kneeled beside the bed followed by Laura. I said softly, '' Ratliff we're going to have to cancel the concert. '' Ratliff turned his head to Riker, who was standing there silently.

'' I got an idea. Why don't I just take Ratliff's place? Easy! '' Ross said loudly making Ratliff wince. I sent him a glare that told him to be more quiet. Riker shook his head.

'' You can't, Ross. We need you to play the guitar. Hey Laura can you play the drums? '' Riker said hopefully. Laura shook her head sadly.

Ross wasn't going to give up so easily. '' Okay so then why not find someone else who could play the drums. '' When no one answered he said, '' Look when we were heading here I saw a music store called ' Music Store '. Which is actually very funny. Anyways I bet someone in this place knows how to play the drums. Not everybody is going to be an obsessed fan. '' We all looked at Ratliff wondering if he'll agree to Ross' idea.

'' Yeah I guess that could work. '' He said in a tired voice. Riker agreed after that. Then Rocky did too. I agreed too followed by Laura.

'' Yes! I mean _yes._ '' Ross said in a whisper when he realized that he yelled again. Ratliff winced and groaned while turning around so that none of us could see his face. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

'' Anyways we need to make a plan. Ross you go find a person that can play the drums. Try not to get caught. Me and Rocky will get some medicine for Ratliff. I'm guessing that you two are going to take care of him. '' Riker said looking at me and Laura. After a few minutes of getting ready to leave everybody was out of my room.

Laura left to get some tissues. I needed to know what was wrong with Ratliff that I didn't know yet. Ratliff sneezed a couple of times then coughed. I felt really bad for him. Loud noises seemed to hurt Ratliff a lot so I said softly, '' What's wrong with you? Other than sneezing and coughing. After this you can sleep. '' I like I was being a total mother. It doesn't matter right now though.

Ratliff looked at me wearily and said, '' I have a headache. It hurt even more when Ross yelled. And my throat hurts. '' I nodded watching him closely. I felt like hugging him in hope to make him feel better. It probably would only hurt him more though. He closed his eyes and shifted a little so that his face faced the ceiling. After awhile I could tell that he was asleep. His chest moved up and down slowly. An arm hung limply over the side of the bed.

I grasped his hand in my own. No reaction at all. I took notice on how his hand was so bigger than mine. I played with his hand for awhile. I know that sounds weird, but I had nothing else to do. I just hope that he doesn't wake up seeing me play with his hand. Laura finally came in with the tissues. I dropped Ratliff's hand hoping that she didn't notice. I hope that Ross finds someone who can play drums soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**(Back to Ross)**

I was walking down a street with a hat on my head to conceal my hair. I've been walking for at least fifteen minutes so far. I thought finding a drummer was going to be easy. Apparently it's not. Laura called me saying that she was going to help me search for a person that can play drums too. The next destination I'm going to is the music store that is name 'Music Store'. I chuckled when I thought of the store's name again. I stopped to look at a sign on a door when someone suddenly bumped into me.

'' Sorry, '' I said looking at the person. That person was Laura. I was happy that I wasn't going to be alone on this boring search! '' There you are! '' I whispered to Laura happily. After a few seconds of asking for directions we split up. Laura was going to the grocery store while I was going to the music store.

When I entered the music store I didn't see anybody except a guy at the counter. The guy seemed to be about my age. I couldn't really see his hair because he had a blue beanie on, but I could tell that his hair was blonde. The guy had his back turned to me so I couldn't see his face either. I spotted a video cam on the counter, it was close to him so it's probably his. The guy was holding a phone in his hand and was playing the game 'Flappy Birds'. I don't know why he was playing it because he was pretty bad at it. I'm getting tired of thinking of the guy as the guy. I wanted to know if he could play drums and to know his name. Before I moved the guy suddenly grabbed the beanie that was on his head and started yelling something in.. whatever language he was yelling in. I think it was german, but it's not like I know what german people sound like. The guy took the beanie off and ran his hand through his hair.

'' Stupid bird. '' was all he said before he noticed me just standing here. When he turned to face me I let out a surprised gasp. And I have a good reason to gasp dramatically. This guy look almost exactly like me. Of course there were differences, like his eyes. Okay know I sound like a lovesick girl. Which I am _not._ Anyways it was kinda like those things you notice about people right away. You see, his left eye was hazel and his right eye was green. I've seen a dog with one eye brown and the other blue, but I never seen a person with that sorta thing. Another difference was that I think his voice was deeper than mine, but that doesn't really matter. Did this guy get surgery or something because I don't think that him looking like me was just a.. you know what? I'm just going to ask him.

'' Did you get surgery? '' I blurted out. I mentally kicked myself. Now this guy is gonna think that I'm a total lunatic!

The guy gave me a look saying, '' What? '' Yeah he probably thinks I'm crazy now. Heck I don't even know if he understands english well. The guy continued, '' Why would I get surgery? Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. But it sounded way better in my head. It's not like I meet people that look like me every day. So what's your name? '' He asked carefully.

Well, I guess that surgery theory is gone. I guess that it doesn't really matter on why he looks like me anyways. '' Ross. '' I answered waiting for his reaction. he said, '' Oh wait. I've seen you in TV! R5 is the name of the band right? Yeah girls have been mistaking me for you. Anyways my name is Rebel. Nice to meet you. '' I shook his hand when I noticed that he had drumsticks in his pockets. I think I found my drummer!


	8. Chapter 8

Rebel and I were just walking to the hotel that we were staying at. I asked him if he could play drums. He said yes. Simple right? After that I told him on how Ratliff was sick and that we needed a drummer to play for our concert tonight. He actually took it in pretty well. I guess if you look at it in a certain way it's not really a big deal. If I was in this situation I probably would see it as playing drums for a couple of hours. Easy. Anyways we talked a little bit telling each other about ourselves.

That was when I noticed the bandanna tied onto Rebel's wrist. It was purple with tiny golden horses on it. It was tightly tied to his wrist that it only slid down his wrist a little then sliding back up whenever he moved it. The fifth time it slid down his wrist I saw three short thin red lines. What did those lines mean? It could mean anything really but I know that I shouldn't ask. I was thinking of the possibilities when Rebel snapped me back to the world.

" Dude your phone's ringing. " Rebel said pointing to the vibrating phone in my pocket. I took it out looking at the screen to see who was calling me. It said Laura._ Oh crap. _  


" Hello? " I said before Laura started to yell. " Where the flip are you?! I've been texting you and calling you for the past thirty minutes! You got me worried sick when you didn't return any of my calls, Ross! I was about to call Rydel and see if you're there and you know that she is already stressed about taking care of Ratliff. " I had to hold the phone away from my ear so that I didn't get any hearing loss. I tried to calm her down.

" Everything's okay I- , " I was stopped by Laura. " Okay? Everything isn't just okay! I thought you were hurt or dead or- " I had to stop her there. I said, " Okay now you're just being over dramatic. Do I sound hurt or dead to you? I'm walking to the hotel right now _with a person that can play drums. "__  
_

I heard Laura sigh with relief. I handed my phone to Rebel. We started to walk towards the hotel again. I heard Rebel talk but I didn't really listen. The next minute I was standing at the front door of the hotel.

" I'll come at seven. That's the right time right? Are you listening to- nope. Ross. Ross! " Rebel yelled at me bringing my attention back to him. I did kinda hear of what he had just asked me.

" Yeah that's the right time. Sorry I'm just thinking about some things. Bye. " I said before Rebel walked away.

(At the Lynches' house. No one's point of view)

Stormie was getting ready to watch her children on TV. Her husband, Mark , came and sat down on the couch beside her. They missed the beginning but it didn't really mattered. That was until Stormie noticed the drummer wasn't Ratliff. She moved closer to get a closer look at the drummer.

When she did she nudged her husband saying, " He's there, Mark. Look he's with them. Rebel has met them, but why. I thought that we put him somewhere they couldn't find him. I wonder what Ross thought when he saw him. Let's hope that _they haven't noticed. "_

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Stormie had tears in her eyes knowing of who was calling. With trembling hands she picked it up. Mark listened intently from his position on the couch. Once Stormie was down talking on the phone she sat back down onto the couch. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

" They're gonna take them, Mark. They're going to take my children! " Stormie cried in despair while hugging Mark sobbing into his shirt. Mark rubbed her back saying, " Everything will be okay. We did our part now we have to let our children do theirs. " Mark's voice cracked at the end.

" I feel bad for the other Chosen. Just think of what their parents will do. " Stormie said still crying. Mark looked at his wife. He said, " I don't know of what they'll do. But I do know one thing... Our children are going to be taken. ''


End file.
